The way that you do (One Shot)
by GeorgiaGaaraPanda
Summary: After receiving lots of continuous abusive and negative comments and interactions, Swag has had enough and stays at home depressed. He changes and his life becomes a repeating circle of abuse, isolation and loneliness. With Bitter being on holiday and his birthday being soon he might not get through this rough stage. Read and Review please! Warning: Contains swearing.


**The way that you do -Ross lynch.**

Swag sat on his bed, looking out of his bedroom window. He looked out and glanced at the sky. It was a bright and sunny day even though it was winter and the ground was covered in heeps of snow. The sky was filled with small clouds and birds that were tweeting and singing as the flew.

Swag was depressed after a day at high school turned bad when an older student threw their drink all over Swag unexpectedly and called him offensive and abusive names which always touched Swags heart and made him feel ugly and worthless. He ignored it at first and thought it'd go away. But he was wrong. It continued for over two weeks and he had had enough. He broke down and became deeply depressed. He stopped going to school and refused to leave his house. He won't go out and see his boyfriend, Bitter either. He just sits in his room gazing out of the window with a blank expression on his face. All he knew was that he was worthless and ugly, which was false. He believed what the bullies said and no matter what his parents said, he didn't listen or believe them.

"Honey, do you want some dinner?" Swag's mother said, slowly walking into his dark room.

"No." he replied, in a emotionless tone. It was as if he was becoming a robot.

"Are you sure? I could make you a sandwhich." she suggested, smiling.

"No." he repeated. He didn't even turned around to face her, he just continued to look out of the window.

"Okay then, honey." she sighed, before slowly walked out.

He sighed as well and laid on his bed. He stared at his ceiling and began to think about the words the people said to him. He started to cry. He curled in a ball and cried his eyes out.

Outside his room, his mother and father stood listening and they both instantly left after hearing their beloved son cry his heart out because of some bullies. It broke their heart. His mother started to cry as she walked downstairs and his father comforted her.

Swag looked at his phone and saw that he had a text message. He sat up and picked his phone up. He glanced at the screen. He had receieved a text from Bitter. His boyfriend. It read;

_**Hey, My little Swaggermuffin! :)**_

Hope you are feeling better.  
I miss you so much.

_**It's only been like 3 or 4 days but I am constantly thinking about u.  
I am having a gud time on my holiday. It's warm and weirdly fun.  
Is there any such thing as fun?! LOL.  
Soz that I cannot be there on your birthday, babe. **_

_**I would have loved to come but It's kind of impossible right now. Haha.**_

Chin up, hun. You are not worthless! You are gawjus and special to me. You are my everything.

3 u lot's and lot's of vodka shot's!

_**(Which I'm having loads of! ;D) xoxo**__  
_

Swag read the text and for the first time in ages. He giggled a little. Getting messages or calls off of Bitter made him a little happier. He missed Bitter and would only talk to him if anyone. He texted him back saying;

_**Hey, Bitterbutts.  
I miss you 2.  
Life is shit atm and I'm losing the will to live tbh... :/**_

_**I just sit in my room and look out of the window. **_

_**The bullies keep sending me emails and **_

_**I have to delete my fucking inbox atleast, 3 times a week. **_

_**Which is stupid!  
**_

_**I understand and I'm glad you are atleast having fun.**_

Luv u 2! xoxo

After that Swag turned off his phone. He didn't want to talk to Anymore. One text was enough. He put his phone on the top of his bedside drawers and sighed. He looked and saw his anti-depressant tablets and knew that if he didn't take them he'd be in trouble with the doctors and parents but he refused to take them. He had thought about suicide before and these could urge him to take an overdose. He didn't want to end up dieing atleast at the time so he refused to take them. They had become a fear or a enemy. His depression grew worse but it would if he wouldn't take his tablets. His parents tried to get him to but he would throw a hissy fit and they ended up leaving him to it.

He thought about looking on his laptop to see if the emails had stopped. He lifted up his laptop from underneath his bed and opened it up and turned it on. He waited patiently for it to turn on and load and then when it did he immediately logged on to his emails and waited. When his email came up, he clicked on inbox and saw that it was full of hate yet again. Over 1000 emails were sent to him and he quickly pressed the power button on his laptop and threw his laptop to the other side of his room and watched it smash on the floor.

The hate kept coming through texts, calls, emails, and letters. He'd get them face to face but he never left his house. He got worse and worse. He daren't leave his room and stayed mostly on his bed crying. He justed wanted his normal life back.

This continued until it was Swag's birthday. He was eventually forced to come downstairs with his whole family and open his presents and cards. He sat in on the couch in the living room surrounded by his family. Then his mother gave him his cards to open and look at. Within 10 minutes he had opened them. The odd one or two had money inside them and funny pictures on the front of the cards. He smiled at the occasional one and then put them all in one pile on the coffee table infront of him. Then came his presents. His family handed him his presents from all of them. He picked the first one up and began to unwrap the grey and white wrapping paper. When he got to the present inside he smiled a small smile. The present was a shirt that said, "Fuck the haters." Then he unwrapped the second present which was wrapped in metalic blue wrapping paper with the word, "Mom" wrote on it in big letters. He looked at his mother and rolled his eyes. She shrugged with a smile. The present from this one was a diary which Swag sighed at.

"What's this?" He asked. He had actually said more than one word.

"It's a diary, honey." His mother replied with a smile.

"Yeah, I know that but why did you get it me? I am NOT a girl." He sighed.

"Diary's aren't just for girls, y'know? It's so that you can write down your feelings in it instead of keeping quiet." His mother replied.

"Thanks?" He sighed again.

He unwrapped the rest of his gifts.

"Thanks everyone. Can I go back to my room now?" Swag asked with a groan.

"You have missed one gift, Sweetie." His aunt said, pointing to one single gift sitting on the coffee table.

The gift was quite flat and rectangle shaped. It was wrapped in pink wrapping paper and had a huge blue bow on it. Swag tilted his head in confusion. Then he unwrapped it and found it was a DVD. The front of the DVD case was plain and it only had the words, "Watch me." on it.

Swag's mother put the DVD into the DVD player and the family sat and watched it.

The screen was black and then the DVD came on. It was a camera being moved from one place to another. Once the camera on the DVD had appeared to have been placed on a smooth surface a teenager popped up on screen. It was Bitter.

"Hello, Swag. I bet you thought I'd forget about getting you a gift. Well you're wrong. I would never forget your birthday and this present is something I composed myself, just for you. I hope you like it, babe. Oh! and happy birthday."

The boy finished speaking and the began to sing and play his guitar. Swag gazed at the screen in shock.

_"Sometimes it feels like you lost your swag,_

_You got a kick me sign covering the skills that you have,_

_And it all looks wrong when you're looking down,_

_You get dizzy doing 360s,_

_And you can't break out._

_Even when you feel like you ain't all that,_

_Just don't forget that I got your back,_

_Now turn up the beat, and bump that track."_

Swag smiled and blushed.

_"Nobody rocks it the way that you do,_

_You got style,_

_Pop your collar,_

_Cause you're all kinds of cool,_

_You're legit,_

_You're the boss,_

_Even when the mic is off,_

_Nobody rocks it,_

_R-rocks it_

_The way that you do_

_No, oh-oh-oh-oh_

_The way that you do."_

Swag didn't stop looking for a minute. His eyes were constantly on the screen. Swag's parents were hugging in the corner looking at their son be happy for once.

_"Can't let one bad thing go and crush your ways,  
You got your epic wins 364 days.  
And it's feeling like,_

_Your game is crazy off,  
But all you need,_

_Is to bring the heat,_

_Get back on top. _

_Even when you feel like you ain't all that,_

_Just don't forget that I got your back,_

_Now turn up the beat and bump that track. Yeah!_

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do,_

_You got style,_

_Pop your collar,_

_Cause you're all kinds of cool,_

_You're legit,_

_You're the boss,_

_Even when the mic is off,_

_Nobody rocks it,_

_R-rocks it,_

_The way that you do,_

_No, oh-oh-oh-oh_

_The way that you do."_

The song ended and Bitter put down his guitar. He got clse to the camera and began to speak.

"That was for you, babe. Stay strong and remember that those discusting people have nothing on you. You are amazing and fucking awesome! Keep your chin up, I'll be home soon and we'll go to starbucks and have coffee. See you soon, baby. I fucking love you!"


End file.
